The Love is in the Airkind of
by Skittles24-7
Summary: What happens when a love potion is placed in Tsuna's coffee and he falls deeply in love with the first person he sets his eyes on? Chaos!
1. Chapter 1: One Leads to Another

**A/N:** Hell here it is, my second or third, whatever one comes first, fanfiction. Yay me!

So once again, take it easier on me, until I start writing more and than you can do whatever floats your boat really.

Here is something I forgot the very first time, how shaming *hides in emo corner sobbing pathetically *

**DISCLAIMED: I DO NOT, DO NOT; DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. **Because if I did, you would see more Shounen Ai between Tsuna and his guardians or more like there would be more ALL27 moments, because our Tsu-chan needs more love. XD

**P.S:** This is dedicated to LilySmurfette because well, well I don't have a reason yet, but when I get one, I'll probably not tell because I would have forgotten.

**P.S.S:** Sorry for grammar and punctuation in both this and my other stories, I hate the punctuation correction word makes, so I just ignore. Thank you. Though probably with the rest I'm just too lazy to figure out and fix. Lol. XD

**Title: The Love is in the Air...kind of.**

**Summary: **What happens when a love potion is placed in Tsuna's tea and he falls deeply in love with the first person he sets his eyes on?

"Careful, careful"

"Can you please stop saying that Spanner. You are making me more nervous," Souichi slightly complained, trying to steady his shaking hands that were holding onto a pair of tongs, which was holding a test tube of a deep purple liquid that was swirling around in the glass hold.

Moving slowly over the burning Bunsen burner that had a beaker on the top of a tri-pod. Inside it was a blue liquid that was just as beautiful and almost deadly looking as the liquid in the test tube.

With a sweatdrop slowly making its way down his temple he got close to the boiling experiment, gently tilting the test tube as he poured in the red mixture.

As the last drop fell into the beaker, Souichi had to stop back quickly as the two liquids combined together before they exploded with a large poof as the pink smoke formed into the shape of a love heart. Quickly being sucked back into the finished concoction.

Nobody said a word during the whole event, watching it as it played before their eyes.

"I don't think this is a good idea now," Gianni expressed, trouble covering his face as he looked between his fellow mechanics and the experiments still boiling away. Now the colour of a deep, bloody red.

"You can't just back out now, Gianni. Remember your mechanic pride; complete a task until the bitter end, never stopping, always going," that speech would have probably been very inspiring, if it was said in a serious voice. But when it comes to our mechanic, he only has one type of voice tone and that is neutral. Pushing the lollipop to the other side of his mouth, as he looked at the round weapons tuner.

Gianni looked very much in conflict. What was a mechanic without their mechanic pride, it was unheard of and down right creepy really. But than the logical part, the part in his mind that wasn't all mechanics, ((Le gasp I know right)), thought about all the consequences he could suffer through, if they had to be caught. It was truly terrifying how the people closest to him, could be the most scariest.

"Well even if you didn't want to participate in this, we would have carried on anyway," Spanner said with a shrug of his shoulders. Souichi stood off to the side, because now that Gianni brought out his own feel of guilt, his started acting up making the hint of stomach ache prompt.

Now Gianni was just outright offended and a bit hurt. Just because he may not like the inventions his fellow mechanic do, doesn't mean he didn't mind being a part of them. Though he still hated the fact that they got more praise from the Vongola then he did, he had a family reputation to hold up; he can't let somebody else take all the praise.

"Well, you did a fine job, boys," the sudden appearance of this new voice made them almost jump out of their skin, or more Souichi and Gianni, Spanner doesn't get scared easily.

Reborn was standing their in all his adult glory, his hip leaning against the bench, a arm was crossed over his chest, while the other was holding a vile filled with the mechanics, definitely not scientist, latest experiment. Inspecting it with keen eyes.

The mechanics could only stare with wide eyes, they should have been use to the sudden appearances of the Hitman, but it was something that would take forever maybe, to get over. Or at least that's what they were hoping for.

"Mr Reborn, how long have you been standing there for?" Gianni ask, looking at least a little bit nervous.

"Long enough," he simply responded, chucking a smirk over at the three, before turning and leaving them all on edge as they watched him leave the lab. Doors sliding close behind him, shifting the mood into ultra uncomfortable.

"I still think this was a bad idea," Gianni spoke somewhat breaking that ultra uncomfortable mood.

"And what? Are you going to try stopping whatever Reborn is going to do with it? Hmmm." Spanner questioned, with a roll of his eyes. Because only someone stupid dares to stop Reborn.

"Yes," this time Souichi finally spoke up instead.

Though one would call him brave, if it weren't for the fact that he look like he was about to collapse. Sweat rolling rapidly down his head, soaking the top of his shirt, while he was bent over, holding his stomach.

"Geeze Souichi, if Vongola knew you were pushing yourself like that, you would be put on bed rest for the next two weeks," Spanner reprimanded, grabbing out a bottle of medication from his pocket, before throwing it at the redhead, who caught clumsily in his hands.

"Thanks," he whispered, before swallowing two capsules, dry. Yuck!

Now back to normal, his shirt miraculously clean and dry, he went into serious mode. Or close enough to it, anyway.

"Now, we are going stop Reborn was completing his mission. Because you know what happened the last time Reborn included us in his schemes, we were the ones to take the down fall because no one is stupid enough to go against Reborn," Souichi explained, flashbacking and grimacing at it.

The other two had done exactly what he had, grimacing as well at the horror of the memory.

"So, agree?"

"Agree!" they both chorused together, all of them running out of the lab room, hoping they will make it in time.

Walking down the halls, heading towards Vongola Decimo's office, Reborn had glasped in one hand a cup of freshly made cup of coffee, the scent of it trailing behind him.

Though there was something special about this cup of coffee, a certain distinct scent coming from it. It was almost drool worthy really.

Everything was going to according to plan; even the concoction the mechanics had made up was perfect. Haven tested on a couple of bulters and maids, who had shown him the perfect results he was trying to find.

'_One more step,'_ he thought darkly in his mind, a scary smirk pulling at the corner of his lip that would probably have anyone witness to it running scared for their lives.

And lucky or unlucky for his soon-to-be victim, a maid had come from around the corner, heading in his direction.

'_Perfect,'_ he thought, as he walked towards the maid, who still hadn't noticed him.

"Excuse me, Miss," he called for, before both of them halted in front of each other.

Said maid had gained a dusting of a pink blush spreading across her cheeks and nose.

Who wouldn't react this way when it came to one of the hottest men in the Vongola Headquarters?

"S-signore Reborn, how may I help you?" she stuttered, barely keeping control of her raging fangirl inside of her.

Instead of answering, Reborn had started taking closer steps towards the girl, making her move backwards, scared for her life, while at the same time heating up, because he is TOO CLOSE!

"S-Signore R-Reborn," she tried speaking, though it came out in a stutter.

But, much to her chargin', he didn't say anything; he instead kept walking her backwards, until her back finally hit the wall right next to Vongola Decimo's office.

"My dear fair lady, do you mind doing me a little favour," he whispered in a husky voice, that very same voice that made everyone mush in his hands. ((Translate into Italian))

"Of-of course, Signore Reborn," she blushed harder this time, turning her whole entire face pink, as her eyes glazed over.

'_Mission complete,' _he cheered in his mind, an internal smile happening, because Reborn doesn't smile. That ruins a hitmans' reputation.

Softly grabbing onto one of her hands, he brought it up, before placing the cup of coffee, he was once holding onto it.

"Can you give this to my student, my lady," he whispered still in the mesmerising voice.

Only getting a nod, since the woman was too captured by his voice, he stepped back and given a hand for the maid. Knocking onto the door right next to him, he opened it up without waiting, before pushing the woman in.

"Here you go, Dame-Tsuna,"

There was always a reason why Sawada Tsunayoshi aka Vongola Decimo, never like having meetings with his guardians and the Varia. Because a fight always ends up happening each time. Between either two of them, or even sometimes all of them.

That only he, unlucky enough, could barely break it up or they get tired and can't be bothered. Though that one took forever to work and in the end, it always ended up with him having so much paperwork to get the repairs done to whatever they have destroyed that he would give his own punishment.

He didn't know why his guardians had such distaste towards Xanxus and his own; maybe it was the fact that they were always threatening his life or something like that. Though one things for sure, is the fact that never once did they think he was worthy, if that word could be used, enough to give him their reasons, even if he threaten them, they never once give way to such threats. If only though, than maybe he could fix whatever happened between them.

If only our little Tsunayoshi-kun knew the reason for such dislike, his guardians had towards Xanxus and his lot. Because maybe than he might have less association with them and save him a little paperwork gathering.

But he didn't, so he was stuck in the middle of chaos.

That was currently going on around him, with the formidable twitch happening at the corner of his lips, irritation marks forming on his head, eyebrows scrunched together, as his eyes were closed, though not peacefully, but trying to keep himself calm instead. Hands fisted tightly, turning his sun-kissed skin a paler colour.

Just one.

He only wanted one, just one. Was it so damn hard to get one meeting to run smoothly - without the need to start maiming each other, or trying to destroy his office, for the umpteenth time?

'_Breathe, Tsuna. Just breathe. In, out, in out,'_ he tried keeping calm and composed, though that was a losing battle as he slowly felt the twines of sanity loosen to be almost at dangerous release.

This should have been warning for those causing trouble, to sit down and shut up! But nope, they preferred to dig their forever-deepening grave that maybe they might reach Earth's core and boil to death as punishment. ((A/N: I'll bite you to death remix! Lol.))

Though, now through all this stress, the one thing Tsuna wanted was a cup of coffee.

Yes, a nice hot cup of coffee to calm his nerves. Even tea, would be preferable, but in the end though, either one would work well for him.

And, for once in his life, he had finally gotten what he wanted. As simple as it was, he still got it and what is he to complain about? Especially for the fact that simple things like these come few and sparce.

Knocking could be heard coming from the door, but since people were too occupied with arguing and giving each other death threats, Tsuna took the curtsy of getting up from his chair and moving through the crowds of people, heading to and answering the door.

Clasping onto the door handle, he twisted the doorknob and opened the door, though only enough so that the person on the other side could only see him and just hear what was in the background.

"Si,"

Now it was always a common thought that ran through peoples minds when they need to get from point A to point B in a quick way. But that's an impossible thing when it comes to the Vongola Mansion.

There are so many hallways, doorways and alsorts of other obstacles that normally got in the way.

And for a long time, the mechanics of Vongola had been trying to fix such a problem, because really it's needed.

Now, being that perfect example.

Because trying to get from the Mechanics lab ((Point A)), to Vongola Decimo office ((Point B)) is in itself a very difficult task. Especially if your coming from the bottom of the mansion, to the almost very top.

Huffing, puffing and regretting never created that easy route one could take instead of the ultra long way that they had to deal with, Souichi, Spanner and Gianni had only two hallways to go before they finally reach their destination.

So...1...

...1 and a half...

...2

Though, just as they skidded around that last corner, heading into Vongola Decimo's hallway, their leader, Souichi, had suddenly stopped, making the others to come crashing onto him, making them all topple to the ground.

"What the hell, Souichi?" Spanner questioned, trying to get much of his weight off the other, though that was difficult with Gianni lying on his back.

"Shhh," Souichi half-reprimanded, because being at the bottom of a dog pile makes it really hard to speak or do anything, except look because that's the only thing free.

And pointing, because using a free finger, he pointed to the reason why he had suddenly stopped and unconsciously caused this mess.

Looking to where he was pointing to, Spanner and Gianni finally got what there friend was going on about. Though they had to second think about it.

"Why did you stop again?" Spanner ask, both he and Gianni confused.

"Because if Reborn-san had to see us, he'll probably try to get rid of us before we can stop his plan," Souichi explained reasonably.

They understood the why now.

Though, they were brought out of their too-long musing, when a maid, ((the one that had been talking with Reborn before, of course)), started knocking on the door.

And only one thought went streaming through their minds,

'_Crap,'_

Trying, but failing epically, to get up from their position that had suddenly became a lot awkward, due to how long they stayed like that.

But when they finally got up, they started running again, hands stretching out hoping to be like that dude from Fantastic Four, hoping the time they wasted, didn't go completely in vein.

However, so sad for them, it did.

"NOOO!" they screamed out, impossibly loud but still too late.

"Si," he greeted, giving the probably much needed interruption a gentle smile.

Standing at the door was a young maid, who had this glazed over look and a dark pink blush decorating her face. Though, that should have given Tsuna some sort of warning or something along the lines of that.

But it didn't, so all he did was smile.

"Here is your afternoon coffee, Signor Tsunayoshi," she announced, holding out her hands with a cup sitting in the middle of them.

"_Grazie._ But please call me Tsuna," he offered, as he grabbed a hold of the cup.

Bringing the cup up closer to his face, he gave a swift sniff, enjoying the calm feeling running through his mind and body that he got only from silence, no paperwork, cups of tea and coffee and many other things that would take too long to list out.

A small smile pulled up at the corner of his lips, as he laid the cup's edge against them, taking in his first drink.

"NOOO!" now that should of stopped him immediately, because it did to the other people behind him. But it didn't, because Tsunayoshi was too into the rich, full body taste of Italian flavoured coffee that made his tastebuds explode, as it smoothly slid down his throat.

Though, only mere minutes later, did his whole body become rigid, as the grip on the cup loosen and it was sent falling onto the ground, spilling all over the designer, very flash, carpet.

"W-what the hell?" he gasp out, gripping onto his throat, now burning instead of smooth and coffee tasting.

His legs had suddenly become like jelly, making him fall onto his knees. A hand keeping him up, while the other gripped onto his throat.

Panic started filling the room, while metres in front of him, groans of disappointmemt rang out.

But none of that matter, because the burning feeling that had rushed through his body and was left in his throat, started to warm up, as his conscious mind started wavering, as if he was losing his conscious mind, leaving him tranced and calm.

Now he would welcome such feeling, if he knew why he was feeling like that.

"Tsuna-chan," a familiar ringing voice rang throughout the room, stopping all panic as everyone attention was zoomed on the man of everyone hate.

Looking up, conscious mind still wavering, until it was completely gone, leaving him trance like.

"Bya-chan," Tsuna shouted, hearts forming in his eyes, as he jumped at the man, wrapping his arms around his neck, while rubbing his cheek against the other.

"Bya-chan, Tsu-chan loves you. Do want to get married?"

"Whoa,"

**TBC**

So did you like it, hate it, what?

Tell me and we can go from there.

So PEACE OUT!


	2. Chapter 2: Curse You!

**A/N**: Ohayo minna-san. Here it finally is the second and final chapter of **"The Love is in the Air...kind of."  
**

I am truly sorry for taking so long, especially when it was just a two-shot. *shaming much*...but I hope this chapter makes it up for it. If not, well...

...My bad XD

**Warning:** Varia, Hibari, Mukuro and Reborn, because really they need warning. A use of religion, but not much and I'm not making fun of any religion or god, so don't start condemning my soul or something like that -_-'. Over-use of words, you might just get truly annoyed. Sorry for bad grammar and punctuation, I'm not at the moment, very good with that stuff and if it complains about something I don't really agree with, I ignore it. Lol. XD Hints of All27 fluff, so Shounen-Ai for short. Don't like, than why are you still here. Push the back button, man. *sheesh, over-sensitive people*

**Disclaimer:** Do you see All27 love or 692718 love?

No, you don't, so what does that mean?

That's right: I DO NOT, DO NOT I SAY! Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. So don't sue me for something that I am just borrowing. You probably won't get much from me anyway, if you did. Lol. XD

Though before we start, I would like to give a big thanks to all those reviewers, who were kind enough to leave me one. They were helpful and now I understand why people get so happy about them, because I definitely did. And also big thanks to those that favourite and alert and did all that stuff for me and my story.

**This chapter goes out to all of you! XD  
**

**Chapter 2: Curse you, Byakuran-Marshmallow-Freak!  
**

_Before  
_

Looking up, conscious mind still wavering, until it was completely gone, leaving him trance like.

"Bya-chan," Tsuna shouted, hearts forming in his eyes, as he jumped at the man, wrapping his arms around his neck, while rubbing his cheek against the other.

"Bya-chan, Tsu-chan loves you. Do want to get married?"

"Whoa,"

_Now  
_

Silence rang heavily and completely compressing, because for some reason everyone just slowly stopped breathing.

Now that would be a good idea if they were under water, but since they weren't, it wasn't so much.

But who wouldn't stop breathing, especially when the shock of what just happened caused it. So blame it on the reason for such shock, but we can't really blame Tsunayoshi, he's too kind and naïve to blame anything on, so let's just blame the one our Tsuna was holding onto; Byakuran.

Who, the Marshmallow-freak, wasn't looking the way they wanted him to be. That being, shocked, scared, horrified, absurd.

Instead, the bastard seemed to like having 'their' Tsunayoshi in his arms a little too much. ((More like the way they would be if they were in his shoes))

With one arm wrapped around the boy's small waist, while the other was tuck under his thighs, looking like one would hold someone small and adorable. And sadly, for them, Tsunayoshi fit that description, minus the fact that he was 25, it was all beside the point really.

"Of course, Tsu-chan," Byakuran announced, nearly, nearly I say, sealing his fate.

"Bya-chan was coming around to propose to his adorable beloved," he cheered, turning his face side ways, so now his face was facing Tsuna's cheek. Giving a sneaky glance at their audience, Byakuran puckered his lips, before landing a soft kiss against Tsuna's plump cheeks.

Giggling cutely, Tsuna had a wide smile on his face as he turned his face back towards Byakuran so they were facing each other, quickly diving in for a peck on his lips. Smile or happiness never once wavered.

Now for their audience, all they saw was red. Especially our Marshmallow-freaks red ooey gooey blood running menacingly down their fingers as they imagined all the torturous ways they could get back at him.

Eww!

Not even noticing or probably not even caring about the murderous auras streaming around him and Tsuna, Byakuran give a smirk and this time, not nearly, sealed his horrible fate, "Let's go get married Tsu-chan."

And, of course here comes a cliché moments, before the guardians and others could as much as do anything, pretty ((gay)) wings were sprouting from Byakuran back, all sparkly and still gay like. While at the same time, he was walking backwards out of the doorway so he was standing in the hallway.

"_Ciao,_" he announced, just as he floated into the air. Waving with one hand, he gave a wide smile, that's all they saw of him, before he was replaced by a wall, and he was suddenly gone.

1 second.

2second.

3 second.

4 sec- "Screw this count down!"

"Marshmallow-bastard, bring back Juudaime!" Gokudera screamed, being the first to snap out of the strange and confusing shock, before activating his Vongola Ring Cambio Forma: G's Archery, as he took off, running after the bastard who decided to cheat.

This brought everyone else out of their own shock, filling the entire mansion with absolute bloodthirsty and murderous aura as they activated their own weapons and flames.

Byakuran himself, once he had taken off, had smashed through the fourth storey window ((A/N: I don't really know the layout of the VongolaMansion, but its too confusing to explain, since one part has four while others have three and below. So, whatevz))

Protecting his cargo from getting hurt from the window shards, as he held onto him tighter against him.

"Bya-kun, where are we getting married?" Tsunayoshi wondered, staring lovingly up at his 'angel' ((? Byakuran an angel. I highly doubt that. Lol))

"Just over there," he stated, his finger pointing towards a large church sitting on Vongola Land.

"Oh that's pretty," Tsuna exclaimed, eyes twinkling as he observed the large cathedral building.

A large old brick building, with four towers on each corner and glass-stained windows, it looked every bit like any other European church. But this one was special; this one was specifically built for Vongola Primo Sun Guardian, Knuckles. Knowing the man was so deep in his religious background that if he could at least help the transition from being non-sinner to a sinner, than he happily built the building for him. Though he did have to go through some of the consequences, if that is an appropriate word, for his action. But that is another history lesson we won't get into right at this moment.

Smiling, he descended down, once they got closer to the building.

_Meanwhile,  
_

You know how people can normally miss over small details. Well I do and Vongola do. Especially Vongola. Because even though there suppose to be ultra perceptive on things, being in the mafia does that to you. Well sometimes that talent can be skipped/shoved/ignored, whatever word you would like to chose, to the back of the mind, because nothing matters except for two things;

1) Save Tsunayoshi from pedophiling ((not a word, but let's move on people)) Marshmallow-Bastard

2) Kill said Marshmallow-Bastard

Now they could put this sort of, kind of not, probably not, plan into action if for one, they knew where they were. And see this is where their perception talents would come in handy if they were thinking smartly...

...But they weren't.

Because, if they were, than they would have noticed the smashed window, ((the one from before, before)) and figured that said two people above weren't in the mansion. But since they didn't, they were instead running around, rampaging, or more like running around the place like chickens without heads. Pushing all through those that were too late to move out of the way.

Blasting holes one after another, because it was the most convenient way to get into a door these days. Not caring about the mansion that was now almost looking like Swiss cheese.

With our three favourite Mechanics, who had not long after the others, broke out of their own bouts of disappointed, ((of themselves of course, for failing at stopping Tsuna from drinking the love potion coffee)), depression, as they tried, really they did try at stopping the furthering destruction of the magnificent and glorious mansion of Vongola, of course failing utterly horribly. Because who was sane enough to get in the way of Vongola Decimo Guardians and the Varia, with their boss mind you.

They were basically Reborn combined.

Well most of them were.

Not all of Vongola's Guardians were that scary. But than there is the fact that they can get scary when pushed too much and unlucky for them, they were way pushed and now they were complete like Reborn.

Scary, sadistic and doesn't much care about anything accept torturing those that did shit all.

Okay, the mechanics had some helping in creating this current situation, but can you really blame them. Especially when they were, being threaten at gunpoint by Reborn the Vongola's known sadist.

No, you can't.

So let's move on and try to calm the situation we have going on, instead of playing the blame game.

BANG!

SMASH

CRUMBLE

All sorts of destroying sounds echoed throughout the area, as Souichi, Spanner and Gianni looked on with horror as they watched the magnificence and glorious mansion of Vongola become nothing like its former self. A ghost of what it once was.

And only they knew, with a few others, what would happen once their boss was back to normal.

Hell.

When they finally tuned in properly to the destruction and now thinking of their death that was so close to their door step, they noticed something they should of noticed earlier...

They were all heading towards the lab!

_'No! They are going to the love potion!'_ they all thought with dread, as they suddenly got a burst of power that they easily pushed themselves through the giant mob.

Standing on guard in front of the lab doors, well more Souichi and Gianni. Spanner had turned back to his usually too-layback self, as he walked through the split crowd and stood next to the other two. Getting sweatdrops from them, as they looked at him with incredulous looks.

"What?" he questioned with a monotone voice, staring at the two with a raised brow while sucking on his spanner-shaped lollipops.

With a shake of their heads, tossing whatever this turned out to be, they instead face back towards the group who were only simmering with their anger as they looked at the three with their own incredulous stares.

"P-please st-stop des-destroying the ma-mansion. It's a waste of time," Souichi announced, trying not to stutter, but failing horribly at it.

"And why not? Juudaime is somewhere with that Marshmallow-bastard, who might be tainting his innocence. Do you want that Marshmallow-bastard to taint Juudaime innocence, ex-friend of Marshmallow-bastard," Gokudera glowered, pointing his G. Archery inches away from Souichi face, while the rest readied their own weapons waiting for their chance at their once-but-wasn't-really-enemy.

Gulping as if he was almost suffocating, as he started sweating up a storm and not just from the heat of Gokudera's Cambio Form. Having so many eyes and killer auras being pointed at you wasn't the greatest of experience. And Souichi could already feel the first traces of ache starting to hit at his stomach.

"No. And because if you don't leave anytime soon, young Vongola will be instead Tsunayoshi Gesso-Sawada,"

Spanner to the rescue!

Who had only stared at his friends, companions, test subjects, whatever one you want him to be, with dull eyes as he waited for his words to register completely in their minds.

1 second

2 second

3 second

4 second ((Yay! we got pass 4!))

5 sec- "Stop doing count downs and get on with it!"

"WHAT!" they all shouted, loud enough to break a few windows, tip a few tables with really expensive vases on top of them, shake the already falling apart Vongola Mansion and make three people's ears ring loudly.

Since those three were too concerned about the ringing in their ears, they completely ignored the ones who created their situation and had to suddenly worry about their lives, ((when had that actually stopped?)), when each at a different weapon pointing at their faces or throats.

"What do you mean, Spanner?" Yamamoto questioned, murderous glint shining sharply in his eyes as he moved his Katana a bit closer to the mechanic's neck.

Not as worried about his life like the others, since he use to live with the Millefiore family and they can be a scary on there own level that you get use to, ((so sad =( )), as he pulled the lollipop stick out of his mouth, before answering, "Tsunayoshi Gesso-Sawada and Byakuran are getting married at this current moment at the First Sun Guardians Chapel across from the mansion."

1 second ((my bad I like countdowns))

2 sec- "Well we don't, so move on already!"

They didn't get a response to that, no they did, it was just a mobile one; as both groups of scary Mafioso, let out a enraged battle cry as if they were about to go to war, instead of stopping a wedding ceremony. Shaking the house just a little with their stomps that seem more like elephants instead of 13+ people. And shouts of devastating results to come, concluding in the mansion to crumble just that little bit more. Frustrating the cleaners who were trying to do their job.

All rushing out of the mansion with two things on their mind; chapel and kill ((O.o))

((Half an hour before))

The priest, who suddenly came out of nowhere so don't even bother asking such questions, had no idea what was happening and was so hoping for a miracle to come and save him, because he suddenly felt death looming over him...

"Are you ready?" Byakuran suddenly questioned from behind him.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed, jumping almost two feet in the air, before landing on his butt with a groan.

Byakuran, who wasn't even nice enough to help the poor old man that he threaten earlier before, okay so found out how he got here, off the ground, munching away at a bag of marshmallows he pulled out of his jacket pocket.

After a bit of rubbing his lower back, the pain start receding away, letting himself look up at the man who caused this, but didn't look an ounce bit of guilty as he still munched on his marshmallows.

"Y-yes, Signor Byakuran," ((translate)) he stuttered, still scared out of him mind, but he rather not worsen that anytime soon. He has more people to save from there evil ways, just not these people because some of them a beyond help. May god bless there souls, Amen!

"Well good timing than," he announced, as he look towards the church doors that had started to slowly open with a creak that was drown out by the wedding piano music in the background.

Entering through the doors, were both the stream of sunlight and Tsunayoshi walked in. Tsuna was now wearing a very much flattering white, strapless dress; sliming but at the same time accentuating his curves very much. Studded diamond bodice that sparkled and shimmered with allsorts of colours, with a trail that was long but not too long to make it ridiculously looking. And finally, a veil that sat on his head because a comb pushed into his hair and a bouquet of flowers, white and purple.

((**A/N:** BTW, it only took the girls 5mins to change him. And Byakuran 10mins to get the priest))

He was stunning sight that would have everyone gapping, if they had an audience but there was only Nana, Chrome, I-Pin, and Yuni, who were bridesmaids and flower girl. While Byakuran had Kikyo and Zakuro as his groomsman. Oh, but I can't forget the rest of the Millefiore clan were there as well.

Well the ones, who were gathered, couldn't help but gap themselves. Of course they knew our Vongola looked very much girlish, but they didn't know he look this girlish. If they probably didn't know Tsuna was a boy, they would have automatically thought of him as a girl instead. How changing your clothes, can change your gender. For some at least.

Walking at a steady pace up the aisle, Byakuran had suddenly started feeling nervous for some strange reason. Maybe for the fact that he, evil Marshmallow-dictator-freak, was actually going to be marrying everyone dream gi-er...boy. Girly-boy, to make it easier for some.

Making it to the end, in less than 2 minutes, Tsuna now stood facing Byakuran with his veil removed, revealing his beautiful face that the slightest touches of make-up that it still look like his natural self. Smiling just as beautifully up at his to-be-husband with love and devotion.

Giving a nod to the priest to start, Byakuran gave his full attention back to his future spouse.

"We are gathered here today, to witness this very special moment in two peoples lives, who are about to make a life long commitment, in front of the eyes of god..."

((Here is a skip-skip-skipidy-do, because I have no idea how wedding ceremony works))

"Do you, Byakuran take Tsunayoshi Sawada as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Byakuran instantly responded, placing a ring with a giant rock that I rather not guess how many carats it is, onto Tsuna finger.

"And do you, Tsunayoshi take Byakuran Gesso as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Tsuna responded, another hear-fluttering smile blooming on his face, as he slipped the simple gold band onto Byakuran own finger.

Both gripping tightly onto each other's hands, as they turned back to the priest waiting for his final words.

"Well with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Byakuran Gesso. You may now kiss the bride," cries of happiness and whistles echoed within the church, as the small audience clapped for the newly married couple.

Byakuran, who didn't need telling twice, had pulled his new 'wife' closer to him, before dipping him down, so the arm wrapped around him was his only support, while his other hand was behind his head, pulling him closer.

Now, with just mere inches separating, things were suppose to go off with hitch, especially with everything else going as smoothly as they did. But when it comes to Vongola and their Vongola Boss, things just can't stay like that.

Because, slamming through the church doors, interrupting both the audience and the married couple who were about to complete their matrimony, instead look towards that very interruption and finding 13+ people who were shock at the scene in front of them.

So while they get over their shock, let's get back to Tsuna and Byakuran.

Now there was something going on between them, or more Tsuna, whose eyelids started fluttering a mile a minute, with a groan passing through his lips, as he brought a hand up to his head that started spinning. But behind those eyelids that love-glaze look that had taken over his eyes, was now slowly slipping away, as Tsuna's conscious mind was now awakening.

Rubbing at his eyes, to get rid of the wavering in them, Tsuna finally was back and now was wondering what the hell was going on!

Because, in no sane world, would having Byakuran Gesso, Marshmallow-freak dictator, in your face a good thing.

Turning his head left and back, left and back, left and back, before looking down at why he felt like he was suffocating, only to see horror.

"HIIIIEEEE. What the hell am I doing in a dress?!" he shouted, jumping expertly out of Byakuran's arms.

This brought everyone's attention to the brunette, who was freaking the hell out. Though still looking as beautiful as ever, just saying really.

"Aww my 'wife' just ran away before we could finish," Byakuran announced, pouting.

"WHAT!" everyone, newcomers and Tsuna, shouted at the albino-kind of person.

"We just got married," Byakuran, back to his normally cheery-self, happily announced, love heart background behind him.

Tsuna who couldn't get one grasp on understanding what was going on, fainted. Into Reborn's arms of course, who suddenly appeared out of no-where?

"Only half an hour," he whispered ignoring the glare coming from Byakuran.

"I would very much like for you to remove your arms away from my wife, please," he basically ordered, in such a sickly sweet voice, it was very much scary. Too much Marshmallows and sweets. *shivers*

"You should be more worried about yourself, than your unconscious bride," Reborn responded, looking towards the ignored everyone elese.

Turning to what he means, Byakuran had a very much sudden need to run.

Because seeing burning flames of hell meant that was your next destination. Now he already knew he was damned for what he pulled here, there, everywhere, but he wasn't ready to go just yet. He still needed to take his wife innocence!

So he did what was needed to save his life, he ran!

"GET BACK HERE YOU BLOODY MARSHMALLOW-OBSESSIVE-FREAK!"

Now, everything, in Reborn only opinion, went well. He got to have his much-needed entertainment, torture his student not once but twice and was now holding his beautiful, cute and vulnerable student in his arms.

Just another great day in Reborn's lovely life...

...torturous in everybody elses though.

**THE END!  
**

**Special Omake for a Reviewer  
**

After everything had finally calmed down, with Tsuna getting a force divorce, even though he didn't mind getting it, smashing his guardians and the Varia into next week for damaging the Vongola Mansion and using their weekly payments for payments repairs. He had only one thing left to go, how this was all caused.

Though, force again by his guardians and the Varia to find out. He didn't mind being oblivious to hows and whys, he just really wanted to move on and never remember horrible day in his embarrassing life as a Mafia Boss.

But, here they were all, in Tsuna's office, waiting patiently, because really who wants another beating from Tsuna, who was still getting repairs done to the mansion, for pushing the mechanics into explaining the whole situation.

"It was all Reborn's fault,"

Those five simple words explained pretty much everything really.

Now Tsuna, he wasn't at all surprised, because who else would come up with such a scheme other than their mechanics who somehow became scientist along the way. He was over the situation, even before he found out the reason, so he moved on pretty quickly.

While the others, all sorts of torturous things went through their minds, because for some reason they needed to spill just a bit more blood. Because basically removing 80% of Byakuran's blood wasn't enough. They just needed that extra 20% more.

Double Ewww!

But then, they all realised something very much important; Reborn was the World's Greatest Hitman.

And that one title wasn't something to laugh about.

Especially when you add in the shameful fight between Tsunayoshi and his Guardians during the Arcobaleno Trials of the future, when he was a baby, BABY! I say!

What any chance did they have against his adult form?

None, that's right. None!

So smashing all thoughts of becoming suicidal, they just decided to be more onto it next time something like this happened...

...if only they knew the very person they were talking about was standing right outside the room they were all gathered in. Smirk dancing across his lips, as an amusement gleam shone brightly in his normally dark eyes.

He already had another plan up his sleeve, ready anytime to put it in use. He was just waiting for that perfect boring day to come along.

Let's just hope that perfect boring day was far, far away, or Vongola's about to go through another torturous day.

^.^

**THE OFFICALLY END, END  
**

I hope this does make up for my long updating thing.

If it doesn't, you know what to do, P.M, Review? Whatever floats your boat.

And big, big thanks you for reading this, especially for the fact that maybe this could of have been written a bit properly, but...oh well. XD

So PEACE OUT, Minna-san


End file.
